Dramione hatelove relationship :3
by Mads-loves-dramione-more
Summary: uuum... well this is my first fanfic and I'm actually quite nervous but there might be lemons later on but lemme know! reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. reviews would be greatly accepted :3 let me know if I should turn this into a lemon or not, majority will rule, so enjoy! X)**

Hermione watched the sun set over the ocean as she twiddled with her fingers. It had been 3 months since The Great Battle of Hogwarts. She had broken up with Ron (not that they were really going out) and ran away from the burrow. Molly was really worried and Hermione knew that from the amount of owls that had been sent to her. The whole Weasley family and Harry were worried. She sent the owls back with a letter explaining that she was safe and needed to mourn alone. What Hermione didn't mention is that she thought Draco Malfoy was dead. He was the boy everyone knew as "the traitor". She didn't want to admit it but over the years she had fallen for the sneaky Slytherin Prince. Little did she know, Draco was still alive.  
Dear Ginny,  
This is my personal letter to you. I m currently in Australia looking after my parents. I restored their memories and explained everything. Don t tell anyone where I am Gin, they ll just come looking for me and I don t want to be found. I know this is a short letter but I don t really have anything else to say.

Sending my love to everyone,  
Hermione

Hermione sent the letter by owl and almost five minutes later, another owl flew through the window clutching a letter from hogwarts in it s beak. Hermione took the letter from the bird s beak and the owl flew away instantly. She opened the letter and read it to herself then ran to her parents with tears prickling her eyes and read the letter out loud to her parents. To Miss Hermione Granger, we are please to invite you to finish your seventh year of Hogwarts. You will be known as the eighth years should you return. You will also be named Head Girl and you will share a dormitory with the Head Boy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We look forward to your arrival. Signed, Minerva McGonagall, HeadMistress. Hermione burst into tears and hugged her parents after all of their praise. She had dinner with her parents then went straight to bed. As she lay in bed, trying to sleep, she wondered to herself, if Draco was still alive, would he attend Hogwarts again? After a while Hermione finally fell asleep.

 **I might try and type up the next chapter ASAP. Again reviews would be greatly appreciated.:3**


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

Draco was sitting in a bar in someplace in Ireland. He was thinking of many things but his mind kept going back to the memory of Hermione Granger almost in tears when he walked over to Voldemort.  
He had always had feelings for the muggle born girl. He never meant the things he called her. When Draco's father was dragging him away he saw Hermione on the ground. Dead. Despite being with his father at the time he still cried thinking she was dead.  
He went back to the apartment he was staying in to find a letter from Hogwarts. what? Why would they send me a letter?He opened it reluctantly. He looked at his owl and started reading the letter outloud. "To Mr Malfoy, we are pleased to invite you to finish your seventh year of Hogwarts."he stopped reading. "Pleased? Seventh year? Wow they must be really low on students this year."He said to himself. He continued to read he letter out loud. "You will be know as the eighth years. You will be named Headboy?!"He finished in astonishment. Well I did have really good grades. He thought to himself. "You will share a dormitary with the Headgirl. "He skipped to where the letter said "Term begins September 1."  
then he saw that the new Headmistress was McGonagall. He felt so proud to be named Headboy. He really had changed. He instantly sat down at a desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. He pickked up the quill he stole from Blaise,  
dipped it in the ink and wrote "dear," on the parchment the stopped. What am I doing? no one I know will care except for Pasy but she is just so annoying. Thinking she was dead he wrote to Hermione.

August 1998 Dear Hermione,  
I know your gone and I'm never going to see you, but even if you were still here you would probably never see this but I'm going back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year. I'm going to be Headboy. When I decorate my room, I'm goin to put your Gryffindor scarf under my pillow to remind me of you every night and every morning. Now this is going with the rest of the letters I wrote to you. (sorry for stealing your scarf...)

Love always Draco, Your Slytherin Prince

Draco folded the parchment and put it in an envelope. He stood up and walked over to his bed and knelt down. He pulled out a folder from underneath his bed and put the envelope in the folder then removed a gold and red scarf- Hermione's scarf.  
He put the folder way and wrapped the scarf around his hand as he stood up. He flopped onto his bed thinking about Hermione. She would probably be thought. Draco quickly got off his bed and turned off his light.  
He flopped on his bed again and tried to go to sleep. He found it hard at first but then he finaly fell asleep. 


End file.
